deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Tribal Dinosaur Rockers
Tribal Dinosaur Rockers is the Native Deadly Alliance and the South American Deadly Alliance as well the team member of Freedom Front. The Dinosoid freedom fighters battle for their freedom for their tribes against the evil Pteron war-bands, the military totalitarian Gendo Army, and the tyrannical Tyrannus Empire. Origins The Early Days Turok Rex was a member of the Council of the Endtrails, a affiliation group to the Heritages, and still the mightiest Dinosoid warrior of his tribe with a heart of gold and kindness. One day he helped his friend named Azu from the water tribe, fending off hostile tribal warriors from the Black Dino Skull Island without any bloodshed on his claws. Unfortunately despite he fought with honor, his claws was battered and broken by the war-club and immediately rushed to get help with his friends. His claws were now replaced by metal claws with incredible technology from the outer world, far away from his jungle homeland. Until that night, villages and tribal lands were threatened by the invading armed forces from the Gendo Empire and many warriors fought back but they were defeated and forced to retreat. In the morning, Turok Rex was amazed but shocked to see other tribes are become refugees have entered his village along with tribal leaders. At the refugee camps, he met Azu again and other tribal warriors, Ragekï of the Red Pterodactyl Tribe; Cazar of the Six-Points Tribe; Banshee of the Raptor Tribe; and Repo of the Grey Raptor Tribe, and told that the other refugees were captured by the Gendo Armed Forces and they're at the Prison at one of the occupied tribal village nearby but further away from his village. The six tribal agreed to work together as they went to free the refugees and push the Gendos out from the region at night and they did. After they freed the prisoners in an hour, Turok Rex and the other tribal warriors brought with new weapons for tribal warriors and supplies for the refugees as well prisoners of war. Soon after that, Turok Rex was appointed to be as the leader of the freedom fighters. And day by day, few tribal warriors were joined into a group to free their land from the Gendos as they stole their weapons and supplies from them, trained tribal warriors into freedom fighters, and liberated the jungle region. Black Dino Skull Island Two months after the liberation of the part of tribal region of Dinosauria, Turok Rex and his chosen tribal warriors, Azu, Banshee, Repo, and the newest members: the Leapers (consisted with Leapo, their leader, and his brothers and sister, Petro, Nizuuk, Yenko, and Lina), Tasha, the thief from Southern Archaeopteryx Tribe; Lykos & Sabu, the twin green Pterodactyl warriors; and Apache, the mighty Dinosoid-like Apatosaurus. Their mission was rescue the defector named Zograximus, an ex-gladiator all-star who was court-marshaled by the Gendo Imperial Council for his high treason, and foil their evil plan of their invasion. As they split up into two teams, they've infiltrated the prison, high up on the trees, where they witnessed the Gendo prisoners were tortured and used them as food for their beasts and slaves for their entertainment and service to their masters. Then, they found Zograximus on his big cage hanging above the flooded pit with flesh-eating aquatic dinosaurs. As they were about to release him, they were spotted by the guards and gone awry but they fought back and managed to free him. Adding to that, they were assisted by the Leapers for their escaping while Apache, Lykos and Sabu have sabotaged their warships and flyers, causing chaos around the island and bought some time to make their getaway. After they completed the task, they've reached their getaway point on shore and returned to the main land. After three days of their victory, however, the Black Dino Skull Tribe have declared war on the freedom fighters and settled the score at the Adia shoreline by sunset as Turok Rex and his allies are about to fight to the death. As the sunset struck, they fought with bravery and teamwork against the invaders from Black Dino Skull Island. The battle was hard and long but they were managed to repel their invasion and then defeated the King of Black Dino Skull Island named Slargus. As King Slargus and his army were defeated, Turok Rex and his fellow freedom fighters are victorious and successfully defended their home and they deserved a well-earned rest. The Pteron Problem Three months after the Black Dino Skull Tribe's defeat, Lykos and Sabu went to the Pangean Plateau to collect the ingredients for medicines. But when they came across with Pteron tribesmen after they took the ingredients, they witnessed the traitor is brutally beaten by his former fellow tribesmen and was about to be taken and eaten by man-eating plants. Lykos and Sabu sprung their attack to help the traitor and fighting the Pterons which they fed them to the eating plants. After the fight, they helped the wounded traitor and brought him the freedom fighters headquarters to tend his wounds. That traitor was Slayton. After Slayton was treated with medical care, Turok Rex and his fellow freedom fighters learned from his newest member that his family was brutally murdered by the Pangos Pterons, a ruthless savaged tribal war-band that the Pangean tribes have ever heard. Slayton wants revenge on them but he have to wait when he's ready while they're in discussion with the council. After the discussion from the council, Turok Rex, Lykos, Sabu, Tasha, and Slayton were sent to the Pteron's Prison Valley where his people were imprisoned there and break them free. While breaking them out, Slayton spotted the elders inside the cave and break them free. But he was spotted by a guard outside, all hell broke loose as Slayton fought to defend the elders and himself as long as he can hold on until Turok Rex and his fellow freedom fighters backed him up after they freed all the prisoners. They restrained Slayton and escaped the Valley. Back at the tribal region, the freedom fighters were told by the elders that the Pangos Pterons have taken over the valley and has a stockpile of advanced hi-tech weapons, supplied from the Gendo Army for their use of eradicating the rebels and from the sinister Tyrannus Army, led by the sinister Dark Lord Sleg for deadly swords and shields and armors. Turok Rex and his fellow freedom fighters must go to the Pangos Valley where they hold a stockpile of weapons and their leader will be there. At the Pangos Valley, they've infiltrated the valley and plans to steal the weapons for the rebels without being spotted by guards. After they stole all the weapons at the caves, Slayton went to find and kill all the Pangos Pterons silently without his help despite condition from his fellow freedom fighters. As Slayton found the leaders of Pangos Pteron Tribes while he's been followed by Turok Rex and then Slayton killed them all in cold blood and Turok Rex restrained him and learned that his family was murdered when he was targeted because of he was aligned with sympathizers to the ancient Pangean god, in other words: Order Gods. As they were spotted by the main leader of the Pangos Pteron, Pangos himself, and his king, all hell broke loose as they fought their way out of the valley by foot until the freedom fighters and free Pteron warriors have arrived to reclaim their lost land. As the allies are winning, Slayton finally tracked his target but only to find is Pangos' king and ambushed him and then killed him on his throat. With the Pangos King dead, the battle stopped as the Pangos Pteron quickly surrendered to the freedom fighters. With Slayton's vengeance is complete, he finally understands that his family won't bring back from the dead so he spared them as Turok Rex and freedom fighters banished the Pangos Pterons into exile to the dead valley. With this Pteron Problem is solved, peace has been restored and Slayton is now become the official member of Turok Rex's freedom fighters group. The Sinister Sleg On the peaceful day at the Hot Spring Lake, the freedom fighters enjoyed their time after a hard work of the Pteron Problem. Until the pack of sinister Tyrannus warriors came to abduct all female Dinosoids for sacrifice but Turok Rex and all male freedom fighters came to rescue them and fought the pack of Tyrannus warriors. After they rescued all the maids and slew the Tyrannus warriors, Turok Rex recognized the symbol on their neck as he remembered his past since he was a child when he witnessed his father and his last stand against them and their leader, Dark Lord Sleg. After the Tyrannus Army were pushed back, his father died due to his heavy serious wounds. Back to the reality, Turok Rex decided to go to Tyrannus' region to see Dark Lord Sleg as he took his risk for his life. He's accompanied by Azu, Ragekï, Cazar, Banshee, and Repo. Turok Rex and his companions were in Tyrannus' region and sighted Dark Lord Sleg's fortress-like castle with a super tall tower of 90 foot stories. They've sneaked in and infiltrated his tower to uncover his sinister plan. While infiltrating, they discovered the prisoners at the dungeon which it turns out that those prisoners are from every tribal villages they destroyed including the Carnotaurus tribe but they'll be back for them as promise as they continue their search on Dark Lord Sleg and his evil plan. But then, Turok Rex saw the shadowy figure and followed the mysterious person but its so fast as he tried to track it down until he heard the scream of a young Dinosoid with agony of pain and saw a female Dinosoid-like Carnotaurus who seeks revenge on her mother and grandmaster's death and witnessed her murder on Dark Lord Sleg's son! And with that, all Hell broke loose as they were spotted by Lord Sleg's Tyrannus Guards and they've to fight their way out of his domain. As they're heading to the dungeons, all the prisoners are freed by unknown group of freedom fighters and now they have really to fight their way to escape from them. As they've made it out from his tower, they were completely surrounded by Lord Sleg's army on sight and everywhere. There they met Dark Lord Sleg himself for the first time and Turok Rex was falsely blamed for the death of Lord Sleg's son with a collaborator from Carnotaurus and they were about to be executed but Turok Rex's fellow freedom fighters came to the rescue as they picked them up and escaped by aircraft they hijacked few days ago. However, this won't be the last time of seeing Dark Lord Sleg and his Tyrannus Army as Turok Rex won't forget that night... Fight for Freedom With the preparation for full liberation of the tribal region of Dinosauria is now set, Turok Rex and his fellow freedom fighters lead them into battle as they're going to liberating villages, capturing the Gendo bases, and freeing prisoners and slaves. Even more than that, they also disrupted their supply lines for the Gendo Troops, aided the allied forces in the region, and liberated the coastal city where they met Dino-Thunder Strike Force and united against the common enemy. For weeks, they almost liberated the region and the freedom fighters have gained access over the last Gendo presence at the main base of occupation and layouts. Before heading out to push the Gendos out, they strategized their plan of how to get inside the base by hijacking the Gendo Elite Special Forces' convoy and disguised as one of them then place the sticky bombs on barracks, main power and backup generators, and anti-air guns and SAMs which they did it by nightfall. As they've infiltrated the main base and planted the bombs, they detonated it and battled their way find and capture or kill the commander of their operation at the command center as they fought their way in until they found the commander himself, strapped himself with explosives and attempt to blow himself and the base up but thankfully Turok Rex shot him in the head. Then, they discovered the plans of taking over Dinosauria City by setting the puppet government under the leadership of corrupt leader who is revealed as the President of Dinosauria. With the main base has been captured and the plan revealed to the ADCF (Allied Dinosoid Coalition Forces), the freedom fighters are joined to the final battle at the Gendo Empire's capital where they battled General Gendo and his evil allies and defeated them. The war is effectively over and the Dinosauria is freed from the dictatorship as Turok Rex and his fellow freedom fighters returned home as heroes. Aftermath After the war, Turok Rex decided to leave the Heritages as he joined the Freedom Front due his actions as a freedom fighter which the council has accepted his departure. Later, on December 21, 2012, Turok Rex suddenly teleported by the Fallen Stars and found himself in the middle of Amazon jungles in Brazil. There he found a local village where they were threatened by criminal gang worked for corrupt lugger company and Turok Rex saved the villagers and pushed the criminals out then foiled the evil company and their scheme. After he was found by the Brazilian police and brought to the city of Manaus, he was recruited by UN-GDI's predecessor, the Paranormal Division, and brought to Germany where he met Drake Dragoon and his allies as part of the joint-operation in France. After the joint-operation, Turok Rex is reunited with his fellow freedom fighters after the Planegate Portal was activated and they joined forces with their new allies to defeat the Monarchs. After the defeat of the Monarchs, the freedom fighters are residing in the jungles of Amazon where they believed to be there's a valley of lost dinosaurs hidden from the civilization. Team Members Turok Rex The Dinosoid-like Tyrannosaurus Rex who is the leader of the freedom fighter group. Proud, strong, and mighty warrior, chosen by the Council of the Endtrails, Turok Rex leads into battles and defends the allied tribes and those who are effected by the war against the Gendo Imperial Army. He carried his tribal swords and armed with sharp talon claws and a high-tech crossbow attached with his gauntlet. Azu A Dinosoid-like Kronosaurus who was a wild hunter of the pack on the jungle river now a freedom fighter when his tribe was threatened by the Gendo Imperial Army. A cunning water, Azu is the second-in-command and the closest ally of Turok Rex. He wields a hunting spear and a harpoon gun. Ragekï A red Dinosoid-like Pterodactyl who is the strategist of the team. A veteran warrior with a brilliant mind of how to get in there and get out there. Cazar The Dinosoid-like mysterious dinosaur-like creature known as Six-Points who has the mystical magic and fighting skills from the temple of Tarkeenian tribe. A silent warrior with a cunning skills of the infiltrator, Cazar joined Turok Rex's freedom fighters to protect his people. Banshee The yellow Dinosoid-like Raptor or Raptoid who is the skilled swordsman from the school of swordsmanship. A cunning fighter with his excellent agility, Banshee will vanquish his foes with his katana as he sliced and diced them in half or into pieces. Rumor has it that he kept the valuable body parts as his collection of his fights. Repo The young Dinosoid-like Raptor who is the team trapper and scout. From old fashion hunting traps to land mines, Repo is the young master of booby traps for their allies' defenses against any intruders who would dare to step into. Zograximus A ex-all-star gladiator who was first arrested by the Gendo Secret Police and court-martialed for his high treason against the dictatorship then thrown him away into arena where he must fight to the death and then later was captured by Black Dino Skull tribesmen as their gladiator for their entertainment. Now freed by the freedom fighters, Zograximus fights for his fellow opposition forces to liberated his homeland and joined forces with Turok Rex and his fellow allies. He carried his battle axe as his main weapon for the arena now uses for battles. The Leapers Leapo A Dinosoid-like Frog who is the leader of the Leapers. wears blue rebel outfit with blue feather of Water and armed with bow and arrow. He's the old brother of his siblings and leads them into infiltration. Petro One of the four brothers of the Leapers wearing his red rebel outfit and armed with dual dagger. He's a expert on close combat and weapons fixer of the freedom fighters. Nizuuk One of the four brothers of the Leapers wearing his green rebel outfit and armed with small mace. He's a expert on high-tech equipments and disabling the enemy traps with his tools. Yenko One of the four brothers of the Leapers wearing his yellow rebel outfit and armed with the razor blade and plasma crossbow. He's the expert on computers disabling the defense systems and hacking through the dictatorship's government websites and bank accounts. Lina The sister of the four brothers of the Leapers wearing her pink rebel outfit and armed with bow and arrow and the bladed boomerang. She's also the closest sister of Leapo and the expert on geology where she can senses on suspicious unmarked location and booby traps and hacking through the security systems. Velotrapper The Dinosoid-like Velociraptor who was a bandit and an pirate long time ago. He wields his personal favorite weapon and tool at the same time, the chained hook. Tasha A female Dinosoid-like Archaeopteryx who is a professional thief of the night to Turok Rex's freedom fighters. She fought against the Gendo Air Force and defended her tribe from being poisoned by their chemical weapons. Elias A male Dinosoid-like Archaeopteryx who was a explorer now a scout and saboteur for the team. Long ago, he discovered the Gendonese airbase, established illegally nearby his homeland, and their evil plan to unleash the chemical weapons on their target which he warned everyone and he did just like his sister, Tasha. Slayton A Dinosoid-like Pteranodon warrior who was abandoned by his former fellow tribesmen after they were defeated by Turok Rex and his allies. Spared by vowing to take revenge of mistreatment, Slayton has became a freedom fighter as he freed his fellow freed prisoners of the Green Pterons. He's armed with wrist blades with the attachment of laser-tagged dart guns. Lykos A green Dinosoid-like Pterodactyl warrior wearing a red tribal armor. He's a swordsman and aerial fighter who fought the Pteron ambushers and freed the tribe his and his brother, Sabu. Sabu A green Dinosoid-like Pterodactyl warrior wearing a blue tribal armor and the brother of Lykos. He's a gunslinger and the aerial fighter who fought and repelled the Pterons' attack with his dual pistol and rifle. Apache A Dinosoid-like Apatosaurus who wields his mighty war-hammer, made from totem and rock. He's the eyes and ears of the group, spotting anything on his sight. Stringon A Dinosoid-like Stegosaurus who is the group's expert on chemical and biological, even chemistry. He learned from books taken from the old library before the Gendos destroyed it. He wields the magic rod/sharp tomahawk for combat and makes hand-made grenades with his skills for the team. Hardron A Dinosoid-like Hadrosaurus who has the ability to mimicking from enemies' voices and distracting with his jokes. He may be the team's prankster but he's the cunning trickster of the group. Skip A Dinosoid-like Compsognathus who is a little clever thief and locksmith of the group. He can also disable from small traps to land mines, no matter how big they are. He may be a little Dinosoid going for dangerous place but he know how to fight with his tomahawk. Inspirations * Inspired from the classic video games series, Turok, which it's also based on the most popular classic comic book series, published by Valiant. Category:Database Category:Native Deadly Alliance Category:South American Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Freedom Front Category:The Heritages